An Aquatic Fantasy
by mrs robert crawley
Summary: Cobert Summertime Smutfest.. Cora takes Robert on a coastal holiday to take him out of himself and help him grieve. (I really suck at titles) enjoy xxx


AN : this is part of the Cobert Summertime Smut fest so thanks to GranthamGal and LadyCobert for arranging it. :D This one is set in the months following Robert's fathers death, Cora decides to take Robert out of himself by bringing him on a holiday to the coast. It's really long but I just couldn't be bothered to make two chapters. Because, well, I'm lazy. Also, this is my first M rated fanfic so I apologise in advance for like, everything especially if I scarred you for life. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, I would love some feedback, positive or negative! thanks, enjoy! Oh, and this is dedicated to a very good friend of mine, the does mistress who helped out a lot with this fic, I wouldn't know what I'd have done without you gup! ;) xxx

XXX

Robert was stressed. That was the only way Cora could describe him lately. That, and short-tempered, impatient, tired, cranky, moody. Mostly moody. Lord Grantham had died no less than three months ago. So the pressures of the estate plus the death of his father and taking on the Earldom had taken its toll on Robert. Mary and Edith were also being particularly impossible lately. Cora didn't know what to do, he wouldn't talk to her about it, about anything. She knew that Robert and Patrick were close, so she gave him his grieving time. Alone time. But she hadn't expected him to be distant for this long. Yesterday was the last straw.

Cora was looking for Robert for their usual morning walk, it was the only constant thing that stayed the same in their life of shifting sands. But she couldn't find him anywhere, she walked into his dressing room without knocking and immediately halted when she took in the sight before her. Robert was sitting on his narrow bed with his face in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. His whole body was violently convulsing in grief filled tremors that shook him while he sobbed into his palms, un-aware that his wife was watching him sympathetically.

She didn't know how to re-act to the sight before her. She couldn't decide between running to his side or going quietly, leaving him in his painful solitude. As she said the two options in her mind, she knew immediately which one to choose. She could never, would never, leave him in pain. So Cora stepped more fully into the room and closed the door behind her. Robert's head snapped up in confusion and shock when he heard the noise of his door closing. When he saw that it was his wife he stood up, his eyes were bright red and puffy with dark shadows under his eyes and tear-stained cheeks. She walked towards him saying nothing, no words were needed and took out her handkerchief, putting one hand on his face and wiped his tears away with other.

Her gaze was soft as she walked towards him slowly. _God I love her much. But she can't see me like this_. Robert thought to himself. But, when her hand reached his face he closed his eyes and involuntarily leaned towards her gentle touch, he forgot that his wife had caught him in a moment of weakness, crying. His eyes were swollen and stung from shedding tears of uncontrollable grief. She must have realised this, as she gently placed her hands on his broad shoulders and tenderly kissed each of his closed eye-lids. But then Robert remembered that he was crying, in front of his wife. _How weak I must seem to her, how pathetic?! I am supposed to be Lord Grantham now, and strong enough for the two of us for heaven's sake! Not blubbering like an idiot! Pull yourself together man!_

Robert stepped away from her firmly. "I'm dreadfully sorry, I never meant to embarrass you." He said this as he turned his back to her face.

"Robert, how can you say that? I am your wife and it is my duty to share this dreadful burden with you."

"Please go, I don't wish to embarrass myself any longer."

"of God's sake Robert. You don't think I don't cry? I know what its like to lose a father and I can help you through this but you have to let me, please let me help you. This is not a one man job you know. It's Lord AND Lady Grantham now, we are in this together remember? Please just talk to me."

At this Robert squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out his wife, his feelings, his tears. But when he said nothing, just turned even more fully away from her, Cora got the hint and walked out. She had decided then and there that this period of distance from each other would not last, so she devised a plan to make him Robert again. HER Robert again. She made a plan to spend a few days by the coast to get away from the estate, Violet, social pressures and the kids. Just for a while anyway. Cora was sure that Violet would agree to look after Downton while they were away, she still hadn't moved into the Dower house yet anyway. The only problem was convincing Robert to go. Cora didn't think that he would agree to leave the estate so soon after his father's death. But Cora's mind was set and she decided that the best time to bring it up would be when they went to bed, after dinner.

XXX

Robert took less persuading than Cora would have originally thought. She assumed that it was because he was feeling guilty about banishing her from his dressing room when she was only trying to help him. So he accepted her offer to travel to the coast far a week, albeit begrudgingly. Surprisingly, Violet encouraged them to go, Cora thought she would happy to rule the roost again. But Robert had told her that his mother likes to keep busy in times of grief and pain.

Sometimes, Cora had to remind herself that Violet and Patrick had married for love, not pressured and coaxed into a business contract of a marriage by their parents. She had to admit that she was jealous of Violet Crawley even if she loved Robert so much it hurt at times. It didn't stop Cora from feeling that Violet had something she never did, a love filled courtship, wedding and marriage. From the beginning, not a year or so into the marriage. Cora had to remind herself that the cold and cruel Dowager Countess had just lost her love, her soul mate. Cora didn't know what she would do without Robert, she didn't like to think about it.

XXX

That's how Robert and Cora had ended up in the first class section of a train, speeding towards the South-East coast of England where a private house was being rented out exclusively for Lord and Lady Grantham. The house, was coloured white and decorated with large grey stones along the bottom. Stones that matched the wall surrounding the harbour, as the house was situated next to a small clear water harbour. Boats of all shapes, sizes and colours were in the harbour. Some of the boats could be taken out by visitors of the area and shown around the bay by the local captain.

The train ride passed in un-comfortable silence as Robert had still refused to speak to his wife about how he feels or the death of his father. They were sitting across from each other reading and watching the lush green countryside fly pass by the window of their compartment. Cora thought how this train ride would have gone five months ago, before Patrick was diagnosed with lung cancer and started to die before all their eyes. She knew that train ride would have been no different to all the other ones they had privately then.

Cora smirked as she started to remember the suggestive and seductive glances they would give each other over their own reading material. The feather light touches that soon turned into passionate caresses and the hungry kisses that turned into scenes far too intimate for a train ride. Exhilarating, exciting, blood boiling and pleasure filled scenes that seemed to make the journey only last a little while until they reached their destination. Usually they repeated the whole process again when they finally did reach their destination, except in a hotel room or private house apart from an uncomfortable train compartment.

Cora could feel herself blush from remembering these certain... activities.  
"Darling, are feeling quite well?" Robert asked. He was concerned, as his wife had suddenly become a dangerous shade of red.

"Yes dear, perfectly." Cora smiled nervously and avoided eye contact, trying to conceal her scandalous thoughts from him.

"Are you sure? Cora you don't look alright, are you too hot? I could try to open a window for you if you like?" As he said this Robert stood up from his seat and reached up to open the small window of the compartment.

"Yes that's it, just a trifle too hot, thank you darling." Cora smiled at him once more and tried not to look at his shoulders and back muscles that flexed when he reached up to open the window. _For heavens sake get a grip Cora. _She said to herself.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon anyway." Cora nodded and noticed that he was coming out of his shell a bit and talking to her, worrying about her health. She shuffled around on her seat trying to get comfortable and to not think incorrigible thoughts.

"Are you sure you're alright Cora, you seem very fidgety." Robert asked sceptically, while raising an eye brow.

"I'm fine Robert, just uncomfortable is all." At this statement, Robert frowned and his brow creased together as if he was thinking about something.

"Well, if you want you can sit over here, it might be more comfortable, and put your head on my shoulder -" Cora raised her eyebrows at this statement but also started to smile, he noticed this and made a quick excuse for his proposition "- To rest I mean, you could try to sleep that is." Cora smiled broadly at him and went to sit next to him, but instead of sitting, she lied down and stretched across the seat while putting her head in his lap and closed her eyes. Robert smirked and held his book with one hand while he stroked her hair with the other. There was absolutely no way he could concentrate on reading though, as he was trying to ignore some of the feelings generated when his wife was so close to _that_ area.

XXX

They reached their holiday home after having luncheon on the train, some of the awkwardness was beginning to cease and they agreed to go for a walk down by the pier before dinner. So Cora went to rest and Robert decided to wash off the train.

After having a rest, Cora felt much more refreshed and ready to take on a day of cheering up her husband. Although, she had to admit that she had already begun to see a change in him, he was attentive and caring towards her on the train. He had even took her hand walking out of the train and again in the carriage that took them to the holiday home. Cora called for O'Brien when she awoke and got ready for a walk around the harbour and to the pier with Robert. It didn't take too long to get dressed in the proper attire and meet Robert in the foyer at their arranged time.

The sun was beating down on them heavily and Cora was glad that she told O'Brien to leave off-putting on her heavy woollen brown walking coat. As she saw Robert tug at his stiff collar and large cravat irritably, she felt a little sorry for him. But then she remembered her tight corset and thick petticoats. At that moment all sympathy for her husband being uncomfortable in his clothes disappeared.

"So where to darling? You arranged this little trip, so where would you like to walk to first?" Robert asked his wife as he took her arm.

"Why don't we just walk beside that stone wall on the path, I believe it leads to the pier? I don't think it's too far away so we should be back before the dressing gong."

"Well alright then Cora, let's go." Robert said while flicking out his walking stick and leading their way towards the wall.

They walked for a while in comfortable silence, both content with each other's company, while watching the boats bobbing up and down in the gentle waves and clear, blue water. The rest of the village was desolate, there wasn't a soul to be seen while the Lord and his Lady were on their walk. As she looked out at the water, Cora began to remember her many Summer's spent in Newport and on her father's yacht with Harold.

"Penny for your thoughts my dear?" Robert asked her, noticing her wistful and far-away gaze. "Oh, they aren't worth that much darling, I was just day dreaming. I was remembering my Summer's in America, my father loved boats you know, he owned a large yacht and would take Harold and I out onto the water with him at times." Cora replied while smiling.

"Ah, yes I believe you have mentioned it before that Isidore was a lover of the sea. Do you enjoy the sea?" Robert asked her curiously with a tilt of his head.

"Oh, yes. I love the ocean, it's like being in a large bath that you can swim in. What about you, do you enjoy the sea Robert?"

"Oh, I only ever went to the sea twice in my life darling. Once when I was very little and again with my dearest wife in Newport, where she taught me how to swim completely in the nude." He said jokingly. Remembering back to a trip once that he and Cora took to America in their second year of marriage, and she persuaded him to strip off and join her in the ocean where she taught him how to swim. Although, that wasn't all they did in the mid-night waters. Now it was more than the sun that was getting Robert hot under the collar as he took a trip down memory lane.

"Goodness, your wife seems very daring and adventurous Robert!" Replied Cora, pretending to be utterly scandalised.

"Yes, she is that and more, much more."

"Oh really, like what?" Teased Cora. Robert stopped walking at this statement. They had arrived at the small pier with some boats attached to posts. He looked around and checked that they really were deserted before he pulled Cora close to him, winding his hands around her waist and dropped his walking stick. He bent down to whisper in her ear before she could protest.

"Well, she is breathtakingly beautiful, and can make me laugh - among other things. She is the mother of my children, my best friend, my lover and above all, she is the person who has successfully stolen my heart." Robert didn't mean to pour out his feelings or get sentimental but he needed Cora to know how much he cares for her. Even if he hadn't been the husband she deserved lately.

Cora and Robert gazed into each other's eyes lovingly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, she seemed to forget that they were in public so easily when he looked at her like that. "Oh Robert. I know you feel under pressure and don't want to talk right now, but I want you to know that I'm here for you and I love you. So much my darling. When you are ready to talk I will be ready to listen."

Robert couldn't take it anymore, her words and body pressed so close to him drove him to distraction, he had to kiss her. He just had to. Robert bent his head and lunged for his wife's rosy lips.

Cora was both startled and relieved that her husband decided to kiss her instead of pushing her further away. She returned his kiss greedily, pressing her hips against him and running her fingers through his hair, knocking off his hat in the process. Robert gently but insistently pushed her lips open with his and began to flick his tongue against hers, exploring her mouth with a hungry need.

Cora moaned aloud in erotic bliss when she felt his tongue, it had been too long since they last shared a kiss this passionate. Too long since they had last been together in that way. But when he began to move his lips to her neck and gently suck the skin there, creating the most incredible sensations, Cora knew they had to stop. They were still in public and this moment was quickly escalating to something that should only ever be done in the bedroom.

"No Robert. Darling, we have to stop before this gets out of hand." Cora said while placing her hands on his chest and gently pushing him away and stepping back at the same time. She hoped she sounded more sure of herself than she felt, though truth be told all she wanted to do was for him to make love to her there and then.

"It's already out of hand Cora." Robert replied with a playful smirk. He gestured to his groin and rather obvious arousal before he grabbed her waist to pull her in for another knee-weakening kiss.

Cora started to forget why this was a bad idea. Her chest was rapidly rising up and down in rhythm with their lust-filled kisses. But this could not happen. _What if someone saw?!_ It would be all over the papers, she could see it now, the new Lord and Lady Grantham caught in compromising position. _Oh god, what would Violet say? _So she took three large steps back, causing Robert to stumble a bit, and Cora to end up nearly half way down the small pier.

"We can't. Not here, not now. Don't think I don't want to because I do but we can't Robert not right here." At this Robert pouted and lowered his head, but then something caught his eye and he got the most wonderful idea. He began to smile widely and strode confidently toward his wife, reaching for her hand.

Cora hesitantly took another few steps back when she saw Robert's eyes flash with mischief. _Oh, no. He has an idea and I'm not going to like it. _She thought to herself. "Robert darling. What are you doing?" Cora asked with trepidation as he reached for her hand again, and this time, successfully grasped it in his large palm.

Robert gave her a boyish grin and trailed soft delicate kisses up her arm slowly. He stepped forwards, causing his wife to step back, in the direction of a large blue and white boat tied to the end. Robert kept pushing Cora back until they reached the end of the pier and standing next to the boat.

"Robert, what are you thinking?" Cora had an idea of what he wanted, but they couldn't. Not in public. Not in a boat! Could they? She looked up into his eyes and saw them sparkle with desire for her. His blue orbs seemed to look right into her soul and send a chill through her body. His repetitive kisses against her skin was having an effect on Cora as well. She wanted him. But she also wanted him, back at the house, where they could carry on privately.

"Well, darling. I am thinking that I love you, that I want to show you how much I love you. And where is a better place to show you, than right here -" at this Robert bent down to whisper in her ear -"on this boat, on the sea?" His hot breath tickled her neck and made Cora's heart beat wildly. Usually she was the one to try to persuade Robert to experience new things and forget about propriety. But now he was taking control and he was the one pulling her towards a boat - that they don't even know who owns - and trying to get her to do anything but sailing that's for sure.

And she loved it. Cora loved the way his eyes enticed her, the way his hair rustled in the sea breeze and the way he was willing and wanting, to try something new and exciting. Her husband. Robert Crawley, trying something new. Cora also loved how he was now coming out of his shell and talking to her._ Damn it! _she thought as she went in to kiss her husband, throwing propriety to the wind.

XXX

The boat was called _Aquatic Fantasy_ - which Cora thought suited their situation perfectly - and appeared to be abandoned though probably looked after by a care-taker or something, as it was well-kept albeit a bit dusty. Robert boarded the vessel shakily as he was un-used to anything quite like this. Cora noticed how cautious he was and raised an eyebrow, she hopped on board skilfully and brushed her hand along the bulge in Robert's trousers. Affectively trading places from the seduced to the seducer.

Robert took a sharp breath when he felt his wife's hand on him, it was short and quick but well placed and left much to be desired. He found himself shaking with anticipation of what was about to happen. Cora led the way to the door that led below decks and the cabins, she occasionally threw coy looks over her shoulder at her enamoured husband now and then. as she walked ahead of him, Robert followed like a lost puppy, watching the curve of her hips sway and the enticing way her behind moved when she walked. As she reached the door and was in the middle of opening it, Robert put his hand over hers on the door handle and he other hand on her waist, trapping her between his body and the door frame. He bent his head to kiss slender neck again, paying particular attention to that special spot behind her ear. Robert heard her breathing quicken and she dropped her hand from the door handle, and moved it to up to his head, running her fingers through his hair. he felt her tilt her head to grant him better access to her skin. If Robert had his way he would have taken her then and there, but they still were not inside the shelter of below decks.

Cora knew that Robert's ministrations on her neck would most definitely leave a mark that would be uncomfortable, at least to explain to the Dowager when they return home. But as her husband's tongue swirled and sucked at her sensitive skin, she didn't care about that at all. She felt him release her and move away, creating a space between their bodies, and Cora impulsively pushed back into his chest nearly wincing at the loss of contact. Robert chuckled and gently turned her around to face him.

"Darling, before we can go any further, we have to open the door." Robert said, amused, and inclined his head towards the door.

"Yes of course." Cora replied, she stayed still for a few extra seconds before spinning around and bounding through the door laughing. Robert shook his head in disbelief before he ran after his wife enthusiastically through the door and into a long corridor, closing it behind him.

XXX

Robert wrapped his long arms around Cora's waist and spun her around when he caught up with her. Cora laughed and wound her arms around his neck when he put her down. They both gazed lovingly into each other's eyes for untold minutes, their foreheads together. Words weren't needed as the silence was filled with their heavy panting and lust filled looks. The tension between them was mounting quickly, it was becoming harder and harder to keep from tearing each other's clothes off. Robert started to undo the buttons on her dress, letting it fall to the floor in defeat and she pulled her hair from it's neat braid. Cora, then began to work on the closure of his trousers and caressed his growing arousal as she slowly undid his zipper. He shakily removed her hat as she released his shaft from it's hold. Which was now fully erect and was throbbing from his wife's teasing touch.

Cora was taken aback by how ready he was. It had been weeks since they had been intimate together. She could sense his excitement and couldn't deny that she was also eager to return to this part of their marriage. They undressed each other slowly, drinking in the sight of the other's, delicious, exposed skin. His low, throaty moans was all the encouragement she needed. As her last garment was removed, aside from her corset, she pressed flush against him and kissed him hungrily, then moving from his soft lips to nibble seductively on his earlobe.

Cora moved her hands from his muscular shoulders to his broad chest, running her fingers through the soft hair there, that she found so very attractive and alluring. She moved her hands down his perspiring body until she reached his groin. Cora pushed herself hard against Robert while simultaneously grasping his manhood firmly and running her hand up and down his length, mimicking the movements of their love-making.

Robert threw his head back over his shoulders in pure ecstasy. He was now gasping for breath, completely at the mercy of his wife's hand and gentle kisses on his tingling skin. He cried out her name in lust and want, barely containing his growing need for pleasure. She smirked smugly as she started to tweak and tease one of his nipples with her free hand. Cora bent her head to capture the other one, lightly nipping it with her teeth and flicking her tongue against the now hardened bud.

Robert felt like he was smothered in hot flames of erotic agony, his wife was creating a fire that spread through him in waves. He finally gained enough of his senses to reach out his hands to feel Cora's silky smooth legs right in front of him. His fingers traced up the back of her thighs and he felt her shudder against him. He knew he should be pleasuring his wife like she was doing to him, so brilliantly, so he did. Robert slid his skilled fingers between her slick folds to her wet centre and heard her intake a few short, sharp breaths in both surprise and desire.

Cora had momentarily stopped in what she was doing to Robert as he wound his magic spell over her. He was revelling in the advantages of having extent knowledge about her, and what she liked, that married life and two children later gave him. Her husband's long, slender fingers reached deep within her and seemed to erase all thoughts, worries and stresses. Quickly pumping in and out. Soon they were both dangerously close to the edge and needed release desperately.

"Cora.." Robert warned, his voice husky and heavy with lust and removed his fingers from her.

"I know darling." Cora replied while releasing her hold on him, stepping away and turning her back to him, so he could untie the corset that was still on her.

Robert walked up behind her, his erection still prominent and pressed up against the nape of her back. With a sense of urgency, he untied the many strings on her corset that restricted her bare body from him. After some time - and a highly agitated Robert - later, Cora was naked in her husbands arms, where she belonged. He led her backwards and pressed her carefully up against the wall. He stroked her cheek as he pushed his tongue inside her mouth eagerly tasting and exploring, their lips and tongues sliding against each other. He raised his hands to fondle her breast and run the pad of his thumb along her nipple, feeling it harden instantly. Cora moaned and panted, she lifted her leg to wrap around Robert's waist, with the intention of guiding him into her. She couldn't take it anymore, Cora felt like a pot of boiling water, about to bubble over and explode.

Robert looked into her eyes, silently asking her permission, even through this fog of intense euphoria that clouded his mind and vision, he was still a gentleman at heart. Cora answered him by kissing his lips sweetly and deepening the kiss straight away, while she pulled him even closer to her. Robert placed his hand on the thigh of her leg that was still wrapped around his waist. He entered her slowly, he knew there would some discomfort for her at first, so he waited while she grew accustomed to him before pulling out and penetrating her again. They worked themselves into such a heightened state of arousal that it was too much to even kiss. Robert buried his head in the crook of his wife's neck as his hips pistoned against her and she curled her fingers around the locks in his hair, throwing her head back in ecstasy.

She felt Robert's hot breath on her skin, he would occasionally lick a drop of her sweat from her skin, lightly grazing his teeth along the skin as he did so. That was it for Cora, she spiralled out of control, she arched her back into him giving Robert a tantalising view of her breasts, and screamed out, tightening her leg that was around his waist.

"Yes! Yes! Oh god Cora!" Robert screamed as he felt her contract and pulse around him, pushing into her a few last times, creating bangs against the wall of the corridor, Robert soon followed her over the edge, spilling his seed into her.

XXX

The air was heavy with scents of their love-making and heavy pants as Robert and Cora laid sprawled out on the floor lazily, with Roberts jacket acting as a pillow and his heavy coat as a blanket to cover them. The young Lord's arms were wrapped protectively around his wife's body and her head was resting on his chest. Cora was absent-mindedly playing with his chest hair while Robert trailed his fingers up and down her back while gazing at the ceiling.

Suddenly he turned to look in Cora's eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. "Oh, my darling. I know I haven't been the best husband as of late and I am sorry for not talking to you about how I feel. But I will try to do better by you, all I know is that I do not deserve you and I love you so much it hurts at times."

"I love you too Robert. But don't beat yourself up, your father has just died and you have a right to be upset. No-one is perfect my dear, I am not and neither are you, all we can do is strive to be and support each other as a Lord and a Lady. But also as Robert and Cora." She replied while smiling at him.

Robert beamed back at her and said, "well dearest, that may be true, but you are perfection to me." He captured his wife's lips in his and they put the abandoned _Aquatic Fantasy_ to good use, for a second time that day.

Safe to say... They missed the dressing gong.


End file.
